


Dance at the Goddess Tower

by Lilyhana



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Fluff, Post-Timeskip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyhana/pseuds/Lilyhana
Summary: Five years later, Byleth shares a dance with Edelgard. On the night of the millennium festival, at the Goddess Tower...Oneshot, based off of the Crimson Flower route. F!Byleth.





	Dance at the Goddess Tower

Byleth gently knocked on the door.  
Despite her blank-looking face, her fingers were trembling.  
She couldn't help but feel nervous, knowing that Edelgard may very well reject her invite.

There was lots to be done, and Byleth had only just reunited with the Black Eagles Strike Force earlier that day. Not to mention, Edelgard was no longer simply Edelgard anymore. She was Edelgard von Hresvelg, the Adrestian Emperor.  
There was no way she had the time to engage in casual conversation with Byleth.

_Maybe I should head back..._  
Byleth thought to herself, hoping that Edelgard hadn't heard the knocks.

"Yes?" Edelgard spoke from beyond the door.

There was no backing down. It was either now or never.  
Byleth took a deep breath, and opened the door.

Edelgard looked up from her documents, expecting Hubert, probably.  
Or at least, Byleth guessed so, from the tired look Edelgard had on her face.  
But once Edelgard locked eyes with her visitor, her eyes lit up immensely.  
She placed the documents down, and got up from her chair.

"Oh, Professor! What brings you here so late?" Edelgard asked, a visible look of happiness on her face.

_Her smile hasn't changed one bit._

Byleth thought, and made a small smile in response. "I wanted to speak to you— But is now not a good time?" She asked, eying the documents on the table.  
Edelgard shook her head, "Honestly, I think I need a break anyway."  
"We could go for a walk?"  
Edelgard looked at her in surprise, but nodded shortly afterward. "That sounds lovely. Where to?"  
"Today is the millennium festival, so I was thinking... We could go to the Goddess Tower."  
"Is this what you wished to speak to me about?"

Byleth nodded, without another word. Patiently waiting for Edelgard's response.  
After a moment, Edelgard broke the silence. "I wouldn't mind going."

* * *

Having made their way to the Goddess Tower, Byleth and Edelgard looked at the starry sky in front of them.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Edelgard smiled.  
Byleth nodded, refraining herself from blurting out _"You're even more beautiful"_.

Edelgard turned her gaze towards Byleth.  
"Professor... Do you remember when you waited for me here?"  
Byleth nodded again, responding with a soft "I remember."  
"It really surprised me, at first. I was looking for you at the ball, and here you were. Claiming you were waiting for me to come. Even though the other students wanted to chat with you... To _dance_ with you... You chose me." Edelgard continued on, a smile on her face. "It made me... happy. Truthfully, our time together that night has remained a fond memory for me. Even after all these years."

Byleth finally spoke up, "Me too."  
Edelgard smiled softly at her response. "Speaking of the ball... Who did you end up dancing with that night? Many students were asking, our House included."  
".....I never danced with anyone that night. Not once."  
"Not once, you say?"  
Byleth shook her head, "...I wanted to save it."  
"For whom?"  
".......For you."

Edelgard stared, dumbfounded. Her expression reminiscent of the time Byleth chose to side with her against the church's wishes, despite everyone's anger and protests.  
...But unlike that time, something unexpected had happened.  
Edelgard blushed. Her face had flushed a bright red. A face that Byleth had never seen before.

Edelgard hid her mouth with her hand, as if she didn't want Byleth of all people, to see what kind of face she was making.

Was she mad or upset? Byleth wasn't sure. She couldn't tell if Edelgard was frowning or smiling.

"Your Majesty." Byleth bowed to Edelgard, though it seemed to have the opposite effect.  
"Oh, now you're just teasing me. Stop, Professor." Edelgard frowned, still flustered.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. However, my words are true."

She extended her hand forward, still bowing to the Emperor.  
"Edelgard... Can I have this dance?"

Edelgard looked at the Professor, unable to find the right words.  
Then... she reached for Byleth's hand. Taking hold of it.  
Her face a shade of bright red, Edelgard smiled. Though no tears were shed, she looked as if she could cry.

"Of course, my teacher. I would be happy to."

The two danced in the moonlight, not a care in the world.

"I'm so glad you're back, my teacher..." Edelgard whispered softly.  
Byleth smiled. "Mm... I missed you, too, Edelgard."

When they were together, thoughts of war were far away.  
Because when they were together...

Nothing else mattered but each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! (*´▽`*)  
I wanted to write self-indulgent Edeleth fluff, so I ended up writing this in a single night. The idea for this particular oneshot has been on my mind ever since I was robbed of a potential dance scene in-game.   
Anyway, this is my first FE fic, and honestly, my first fic since 2016, so I was a little nervous posting this online. But rather than keeping it for myself, I wanted to post it for others to read. If it could make Edeleth fans happy, just as many other fics I read from other Edeleth writers has made ME happy... then that would be nice.   
Again, thank you so much for reading! (*꒦ິ꒳꒦ີ)


End file.
